HERA
by Inner Self
Summary: Hermione's boyfriend dies of a heart attack. The first possible murderer to come to mind is not Voldemort. She is frightened, shocked, and angry. Can she avenge him or will she end up dead as well? DEATH NOTE Crossover. M for later chapters. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

KIRA

by INNER SE**L**F

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note. If I did, there would be more blood and drama. Plus, I would have used parallelism and coupled Hermione with Draco. Also, to Mrs. Rowling, you missed your chance to remake Romeo & Juliet. Therefore, Nobuhiro Watsuki-san gets a cookie and you don't.

Flame Prevention Note: I know, I know, Light would have blackmailed Rem and got her to kill Hermione to save Misa. I did not go the extreme of story checks so as to be able to use Rem. I like Rem. I will use Rem. We will pretend Rem didn't give a damn about Misa and let her die… Just kidding… Rem at least pitied Misa. Find out the rest as you go along.

"Prologue"

"_It appears that another twelve criminals from Japan died yesterday due to 'Kira's judgement,' but strangely enough a total of one hundred and eight able-bodied criminals world-wide have been reported to die of heart attacks. What do you think of this news, John?"_

"_Well, Jane, it appears to me…"_

Sitting at the couch instead of the breakfast table, Hermione pours a bowl of cereal while her eyes are wisely glued to the tele.

"_You say he is starting to take over the world's judgement? Well, maybe that is not the case…maybe…he's moving in next door to us! To you! Would that not be the worst day of your life, John?"_

"Oh, bugger! I spilt the milk," Hermione mumbles but her mother overhears.

"You really should not take your eyes of what you are doing, dear," Hermione's mother calls from the kitchen.

Hermione retrieves a rag from the sink and starts cleaning the coffee table.

"_Now, Jane! You should not scare people like that!"_

"_I know I will be safe. With all the supposed 'gas leaks' that Britain is experiencing, I think I would be safer with Lord Kira. Still, it is most likely that he is in America right now.' _

"Mum, you were right. This serial killer has to be the freakiest man on the tele. How long did you say he's been running loose? Two _years?_"

"Well, only the Americans had been acknowledging Kira the first year of his infamy. Still, his terror is reaching us slowly. I fear he will be talked about all over the world soon. How will we carry on in such a society?"

Hermione whispers to herself that she has not the faintest clue.

"Well, in any case, your father and I have agreed that if the Kira supporters get too powerful, you should go into Wizarding Society."

"I cannot leave you. Besides, Voldemort is practically waiting for me there. I have nowhere to go." She smiles courageously for her mother. "Look, mum, we will be fine. The man is all the way in Japan; it has already been established. Plus, we know how well I can deal with lackeys."

A few moments later her father comes downstairs, ready for work. "I think I will have a little breakfast and then head off. Hermione, have fun watching news all day…But do not believe every word! I heard from one of my clients that there are pro-Kira stations bending the truths… I have not a clue which one though."

The mother returns to her room to grab her purse before leaving. "Water my garden, Hermione?"

"Yes mum."

The father follows after his wife. "Crack the Kira case!"

"Yes father," she says, beaming at his faith in her resourcefulness. She gets up to put her emptied bowl in the sink while retrieve an apple from the kitchen.

"…_But what right does a single man have to rid the world of those he believes to be evil?"_

"_They are convicted criminals and ruthless villains. Do you not remember the man who held hostages in that school in Japan? What would we have done without Kira?! He saved twenty lives at the cost of one!"_

"_He has no right to do as he pleases with our world. He has no right to strike terror into our hearts and make us self-conscious of our every step or wary of our neighbors standing! He is leading a witch hunt!"_

"_He looks after us good people! In exchange for our freedom of will, he gives us the perfect world!"_

"_He is not God!"_

'Well, this is getting spookily intriguing,' she muses as she takes a bite of the ironic fruit of justice.

…

Well, how is it starting out? Do you like it? Do you think it would be interesting to have a story like this after reading the seventh harry potter book? I hope plenty of death note/harry potter fans find this! I have the beginning and the end outlined! (Um, and the middle? Ahem…)

Also, if there is someone out there who has basically memorized all the controversies about Kira that are mentioned in the Death Note volumes, would you please be my friend? I am really trying to make this story sound smart...haha...I should say intellectual. I would really appreciate being able to discuss Death Note with someone.

Anyways, please read and review!


	2. Correspondences

KIRA

by INNER SELF

Disclaimer: ""

I just wish I could hit my first subplot climax! I believe IT will come in chapter three.

Chapter One: "Correspondences"

Hermione was in the front of her lawn, finishing the watering of her mother's petunias. She noticed as she did so that a young man was in front of the for lease house waving to a moving van. She surmised that the young man was going to be her new neighbor and that she would _definitely _be seeing as much as possible of him.

She shakes her head. 'Yes, Hermione, it is love at first site. He will come to your door asking where the nearest shopping center is located and you will take the opportunity to snog him senseless. No objection will be heard on either half, of course.' She turns off the water and returns to the house for a little light reading before watching more Kira-related news.

At nine in the evening, a tap can be heard on the kitchen window. Going to open the hatch, she sees that it is Hedwig. She pulls the letter from her pouch and starts reading before absent-mindedly giving Hedwig a treat. The bird makes a reprimanding sound as if to say with dripping sarcasm: 'You are such a delightfully polite witch.'

_Hey Mione, _

_Oh, thank Merlin the Dursleys feel like shunning me today. I should have had enough time to write this and sneak Hedwig out the window. _

_I know you have plenty of weight on your shoulders, so do not add me to your list. I AM FINE. I vented my anger on my mattress. The pain from losing—_the pen bled here, suggesting a pause—_**him**__ is not as deep as a month prior._

_When will you be able to conjure magic out of school? Did you not say you were nearly a year older than all of us?_

_Reply soon! _

_Yours Truly, _

_Harry_

Hermione purses her lips as her eyes narrow. She scratches out their names and writes back on the other side of Harry's letter…

_Dear _Jimmy

_Honestly, you need to remember to stick to your false name. Must I remind you? The Order went through a lot of trouble to fix our muggle records._

_I have been mainly watching muggle news. There seems to be some frightening un-Voldemort related events happening. They are all linked to this "Kira" guy. He has been killing off the criminals of the human world by the dozens. Though I was leaning towards his favor at the beginning of the summer, the idea of a mortal taking up God's work is starting to frighten me. As a mortal, he is bound to make mistakes. What if he kills a prisoner that was framed?! _

_(I rub my temples at this point). Though I wish to take up your offer, friends share their burdens. Let me know if you need anything. I will be sitting in front of my television a great majority of the summer._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

Joan

She wrapped the letter securely against Hedwig's leg and gave her one last smoothing of her feathers. "Have a safe flight. Watch out for people with a 'Holier than Thou' attitude."

Harry received Hermione's letter an hour later that night.

After pondering over the information Hermione included in her response, he got a new piece of parchment and quickly replied.

Light looks away from his monitor. In the house next to his, a young woman was writing a letter in her kitchen. He swore this was the second one that night, though he had just now noticed the bizarre messenger she was using. 'An owl...?' He then notices the utensil she is using for the letter. 'That looks a little eccentric: writing with an old-fashioned utensil….' His thoughts trail. He goes back to work after the minor distraction, and then pauses. Looking out the window again, he notices a smaller owl had come to her kitchen window this time. She scribbles a reply to the letter and sends the bird off on its way. Lights curiosity simply does not settle.

'No one believes Kira to be sticking to Japan anymore…' After watching a late night debate, Hermione noticed a tapping at her glass. She lets in Harry's messenger owl, repeats the drill of extolling the bird, and then precedes reading:

_Er…_Joan

_I forgot. Why are they necessary? None of the Wizards know how to find us in the Muggle World. It was for that reason that Dumbledore put me here…Wait. Does this have anything to do with that "Kira" guy you mentioned? It would make the _most _sense (not that there is much). Afterall, they gave us these names right before we came back, though Voldemort had been present for a year._

_Thanks for the heads-up, Herms _(A/N: I hate that nickname!)___If you ever need my help, say if you decide to hunt this Kira guy, do not think you will be going alone. Ron and I are always here for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ha—Jimmy_

I look up from to give an "eep!" in surprise. Pigwidgon had come through the window without my noticing. "Is that from Ron?" I take the letter and tell Hedwig to share her treats. "He does not eat much," I say, to which Pigwidgon pecks at my finger, "No offense, Pig!" And I begin to read…

_Oi Her—Joan,_

_Ha—Jimmy just owled me. He told me about the Kira guy. Its horrible that you guys have to deal with the problems in both worlds. Can't you call in the Wizard Ministry to help? People like my dad are sure to want to help out!_

_Hang in there!_

_Red_

_Ps. Why the bloody hell do I need a new name?_

Hermione's Reply:

_Red,_

_The ministry is in no position to help right now, remember? They have their own homicidal, egotistical maniac running around and killing the innocents. (Note at this rate there will be no one else living on planet earth with Kira wiping out those that Voldemort spares.)_

_As for this summer, I will see you both at the burrow on the final week._

_Don't worry! We'll be fine as long as we keep our heads down and stick to our aliases._

_Joan_

It was almost midnight, and Hermione was contently reading one of her sixth year texts to prepare for the next year, as well as to forget about her Worlds and their troubles. The phone rang as she was turning to page three hundred twenty-four.

"Hullo?" She answered. A disguised voice replied.

"Do you remember the _special_ academy you attended until you reached the age of ten?" He asked. She felt a light go on in her head. The masked voice, whoever he was, had called upon her for help. She answered with polite affirmation. He then asked for her to describe the place.

"Yes, I remember that there were not many students. We were each given strange nicknames that would serve as our names as long as we attended. We did not visit our parents though they could visit us. A man named Watari served as caretaker though we were relatively left to our own forms of study. Also," she paused and tried to let a small laugh escape, "I remember one of the oldest boys asking me if I knew how to make cakes."

"Thank-you. You may call me Near. I am in the middle of my graduation test which is also serving as a competition for who will surpass the former 'L.' If word has not reached England, I should tell you that he was working on the Kira case and was murdered by that man," There was a hitch in Hermione's throat as she started to tear. Though she did not know the man personally, he had been present during her stay at the academy. He was the same as her, in a way. He stood for her most cherished beliefs. She never knew that a part of those beliefs had fallen and were left to be caught by another. At the same moment, she did. Everyday she had watched the tele and wished she could oppose Kira with as much power as she did Voldemort.

Near continued after a moment of silence, "A boy named Mello and I are working individually to bring Justice to Kira. We wish to establish a rough idea of Kira's new location. We have been calling upon ex-students in every county of your country. We wish for a simultaneous launch of local broadcasts to repeat the trap that the former 'L' used on him. Though I do not believe he can fall for something twice, we could only benefit from attempting…" Near continued to explain to Hermione her given task. She felt proud to help rid the world of Kira and made sure to catch every detail as well as check and refine her course of action in her head. "…Every individual in each county will use the name 'Hera.' That way, if he picks up a signal from another county, he may be led into a false sense of security. The only difference will be the criminal at each broadcasting."

"I understand. I am glad to be of help. May justice prevail."

"With our efforts, Hera, it shall."

That night took much longer for her to find a comfortable sleeping position. To think, in a matter of weeks, she would be doing what she had been pining to do. She would be helping to take down (yet another) one of the most feared evils of her century. All she had to do now was find a way to gather all the technology needed to aid her. Near had given her an account for drawing a combination of five hundred Euros and one thousand pounds. He also would be delivering some standard equipment to a safe box for her in London. Since she already owned a decent computer, she could focus on buying upgrades to guarantee that the process would flow smoothly.

Her neighbor meanwhile was looking up her family history. He found that she was the biological daughter of the Grangers, and that she had been attending schools for exceptionally gifted for approximately twelve years. She was a brilliant brain and was most likely loved by her superiors. She would graduate within a few years and live the life of the elites. Now that he was done using Misa and Kiyomi (anchorwoman) was useless back in Japan, he figured that a girl like Joan Granger would do.

I hope this is satisfactory. I am terribly sorry for my slowness. I was… um… okay I have no excuse---wait! Yes I do! School is hell! I am pulling a 'Hermione Granger' and throwing my nose into a book that is as big as two Harry Potters!!! Though, thankfully I have cut down on the fan fictions that I read on my free time to update a little. It all depends on my mood as to which is the lucky story!

Please review and keep this one in my thoughts!


	3. Distraction

KIRA

By inner seLf

The standard disclaimer applies.

Question: How much irony do you think was shoved into this chapter?

1. If you like Death Note then you might want to see the Departed. If you like HP and The Departed but don't have a clue what this crossover is about, please visit wikipedia for spoilers (or just read on) or simply watch the show on veoh. (Warning: the show is suspenseful and fast-paced. Do not consume any energy drinks while viewing. Energy drinks are disgusting anyways.)

Chapter Two: "Distraction"

She awoke the next morning at a little past seven and read her texts for a little light reading. After an hour, more or less, she descended the staircase and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast as she listened to the news for updates on Kira's movements. With nothing out of the usual random movements, Hermione assured herself that it was only a matter of time until Near cornered him.

'As for me, I need to relax! I have a job now so it is meaningless to glue myself to the television. I bet Kira wants the world to spend its days watching his every 'judgement'! What an arse! As for me, I would rather water the flowers…Though they are mum's flowers, and she should do this job.'

She closed the door and grabbed the pail that was a few feet away. She spent a quarter of an hour moving to and from the faucet, refilling the pail and pouring its contents onto the petunias and lilies.

She looked when someone called out to presumably her.

"Well, I believe that I should introduce myself first. I am Light Yagami."

"Ah, yes. You are our new neighbor. I am Joan Granger! It is nice to meet you. Are your parents home? I would like to introduce myself to all of you."

He chuckles lightly, "Actually, I have not lived with my parents for a couple of years now. I am older than I seem. You could probably take my height into account for that."

She agreed. She stood at 168 (5'6") centimeters and he was only four more (5'8). "So from where did you move?"

Light studied her a moment before telling her. "Shibuya Prefecture, Kanto Region, Japan. I was working on the greatest case of my life when the case moved, and I was sent to follow it. You probably won't see me relaxing my house often. I have a few days to adjust before the rush of my work."

"Are you like an international lawyer? Detective?" She wondered, her eyes widening a little, but then she remembered the location he mentioned. In a hushed whisper, she asked, "Did you come here following the Kira character?"

He quirked his lips in a mischievous smile, "Why? Are you curious?"

"Of course!" She all but exclaimed. His smile was still present on his face. 'This guy honestly does not take his life seriously, announcing to the world that he is a Kira-hunter.'

"Well too bad its official police business, is it not?"

Hermione frowned. She definitely did not understand this man.

"Once I stop the guy, I will be a hero; one of those knights in shining armor!" He laughs as she raises an eyebrow. His face becomes serious. "I am sorry if I worry you with my carelessness. It's just that people in my position feel an immense burden when working on this case, no matter how involved they are. When I get nervous, I react differently from others would. It's not like Kira lives on our block, right? Besides, he would not know if the name I gave you was an alias or not."

"You should take you stress out in a manner that does not endanger your life, Mr. Yagami."

"Please, Joan, call me Light. We're both single."

"I am sixteen," she warns/reprimands.

He throws a Cheshire grin. "I am quite a chivalrous one, I assure you."

"Indeed." Her eyes narrow, in a look of which Snape would be proud.

He coughs under the pressure of her gaze and changes the conversation. "Well, since I won't have many opportunities to learn the area, would you mind, Miss, showing me the way to the nearest bookstore?"

She started to give him directions but he interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I do not have a pen on me. Would you mind accompanying me there? It would not take long in my car... my little black car."

She rolls her eyes and thinks about the offer for a moment but cannot refuse the request of the new (delightful to the eyes) neighbor. He made her inner scarlet woman's job _too_ easy. Still, she had control. She would have to deal with her irrational self's pleading and whining as long as he was around.

When they reached his garage, she saw that the car was indeed black. She laughed but then started to apologize. He put a finger to her lips to stop her, and gave her a small warm smile, allowing a blush to creep along the sides of her cheeks.

Traffic was non-existent so the drive took only twelve minutes. The bookstore, Barnes and Nobles' was thankfully not far from her house. The two browsed for a while as they chatted amiably, slightly flirtatiously on both parts. Before heading back to the neighborhood, Light had been able to sweet-talk Hermione into a meal.

"It is not 'going out to lunch,'" he said, "so do not order off the lunch side of the menu."

Hermione stifled a giggle, picturing him as some crazy person.

"You do not know the rule? You women invented it. Any man who asks a woman to a lunch date is forever doomed to be just friends."

With that argument, the both of them ordered meals that were too big for their stomachs. During the conversational part of the meal, Hermione would find herself not recalling his words, as she had been to busy studying his handsome features. Once he broke her from her lapse of consciousness. Her blush resurfaced at ten times its normal magnitude when he smiled at her embarrassment. 'Honestly, why do I fall so hard for these older guys?' She scowled mentally and reprimanded herself, though it came out as a pout to him.

"I know this line is starting to get old thanks to those sappy romance movies, but you should know you are the cutest thing when you are angry. I bet you beat the guys off at school with a stick."

She snorts in the most feminine way possible. 'I hope that was rhetorical. Swish and flick.'

The meals were boxed up and taken home. He walked her to her house like a gentleman, though she lived next door. She eyes her garage and saw that her parents were not home. Chancing the action and gathering all her courage, she leaned forward to kiss Light good-bye, but once more he pressed his index finger to her lips. She opened her eyes, confused, to see he was now kneeling before her. To play his part, he took her hand in his and stroked the back of hers with his thumb. Lightly, he then kissed it. Rising he gave her a playful smile and retreated into his house.

Kira would not be the main man (besides Harry and Ron of course) in her life anymore.

The relationship carried like so and gradually evolved in the following weeks. They became constants in each other's lives as much as they could hope to be. Hermione would come to his house at eight or even ten to seek his company. If he was working, she would not mind sitting on his couch and reading (a muggle book). Before she would leave, she would cook him something sustaining without the use of the microwave. Also, Light would always be sure to snag the closest thing to a snog session she would give: a kiss, or ten; whichever he could steal before she forced herself out the door.

At half-past twelve on the night before Hermione's task, she was feeling terribly anxious and could not catch a wink of sleep. One question kept the optimism she normally had away her thoughts: What if she failed like she had at the ministry?

Hermione let out an aggravated sigh. She turned her head to look out her window and saw that the lights were on in her boyfriend's house. She decided to sneak out and seek his comfort. He found her entry as a great surprise. She told him a little white lie; she said that she had watched one of the news reports on Kira and had been too frightened for sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright. You can stay over here for a while until you feel better."

He thinks to guide her down the hall when she lifts her head and steps out of his embrace, nodding. She glances at the couch she usually occupies on her visits and notices all the clutter that surrounds the coffee table in front of it. Some of the papers and documents had been buried under the pile, including a half-buried notebook. She could only make out the letters 'a-t-h N-o-t-e' from the poor, worn material.

"You know, Light you are quite a deal more unorganized than I pictured you to be. Well, I suppose all cops take cleanliness as last priority."

She misses the panicked look that surfaces onto his face. She turns to the scene again and laughs a short, heartly laugh. As she does, he recovers and starts to guide her down the hall. "You look a little tired. You may use the guest room to lie down. Maybe sleep will come now that you are with _me._" He smirks and she, yet again, rolls her eyes.

"Maybe," she replies. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and brings her to a neutral colored room. He pulls back the sheets and helps her into the bed. He then surprises Hermione when he gets onto the bed with the covers separating them. She squeaks, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you go to sleep. I told you I was the chivalrous type."

Hermione bites her bottom lip as she is reminded of her wild side's pleadings. She remembered the first day she met him. She was not complaining about the irony of things however. She was doing exactly the opposite. "Light…"

He hummed as if to ask a question and received a tender kiss as an answer. She lingered for a moment until he kissed back. Nothing had made her feel so euphoric in her life. Light, on the other hand, could not help issuing a smirk into it. Not a smile, not a grin, but a smirk. She was easing his worry and was making covering his mistake too easy. The fool was in love with him!

When they broke the kiss, Light did not stop the intimate moment. He would not send her off like that. She was one of those innocent people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was determined to give her a moment to remember. It was too bad he could not use her though.

He led his lips down her neck until they were upon her pulse. He nipped and sucked as she fell into helpless bliss. He would hear her mewls transform into soft moans every now and then. He would repeat the process on such places as her jaw and collar bone. He returned to her lips and gave her a chaste kiss, licking her bottom lip at the end. When she opened her mouth to accept his tongue, he would leave them and tease her by sucking on her earlobe. He went back to her neck once more, licking and kissing the sensitive spots.

Hermione did not know what had gotten into her. She did not know why she allowed him to continue his ministrations. Maybe it had to do with the fact that one of the most serious moments in her life would hit her tomorrow? Being with Light, she was able to relieve all the stress and foreboding feelings.

She found her strength and regained some control. She brought her hand to the side of his face and pressed her lips to his. She pried his mouth open and tested the new experience by flicking her tongue quickly into his mouth. Before she could make a full retreat, he attacked hers, slowly at first. For a few minutes they kept this kiss until she broke to tease his neck as he had teased hers. With one last reunion of their lips she decided to end the intimacy before it would spread out of their control.

He stroked her hair until her lids became heavy. When she was finally asleep, he exited the room to return to the living room to securely hide his documents from her curious brown eyes. Before putting away the notebook, however, he pulled out a pencil and scribbled down two words with a randomly assigned hour for the next day. He figured, if he does not know where she is when she passes or how she dies, it will be easier to disentangle him self from the list of suspects and make his grief more believable.

'You brought this upon yourself,' Light mused. 'It is the curious little lamb that is slaughtered first.'

Yays! Cookies to me (you guys can have one each IF you review):3 I cannot believe that I will have THE next chapter (CHAPTER THREE!! The one I have been going on about ever since chapter one!!) up in time for Halloween!!!! All is going according to plan! I hope it lives up to your expectations!!!

TIMELINE NOTE:

Hogwarts students are given nine weeks of summer vacation. Hermione in prologue had already spent the first five mourning Sirius, studying, and watching the tele. She spends the next three dating Light. That leaves the seven days. Harry and Ron will be making an appearance in the next chapter with one of the order members.

Hermione: Uh-oh. I'm over at Light's house right now.

Inner SeLf: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? YOUR ASS IS GRASS!! (like six ft. under; one w/ the dirt. D-E-D. Dead.)


	4. Tragedy

KIRA

By inner seLf

I am so happy that I am writing this, tough I have homework. I AM GOING TO GET THIS UP BY HALLOWEEN. I am throwing any Halloween spirit I may bear into this chapter because all my friends think there is no point in scary movies/scary things in general/ blah. How dare they?!

Chapter Three: Tragedy

Hermione awoke with a start. She glanced in both directions, eyes wide. She knew she was not in her room. She felt something warm around her waist and found that it was an arm—a _man's_ arm.

Light had fallen asleep next to her. She could not help but think of how sweet the action was. She gently moved his arm to his side. She then flipped the covers off and wrapped them around Light, thinking that if he slept one minuter (A/N: spell check believed that to be a word.) without some he might catch cold. Jumping up from the bed, she dashed as stealthily as she could out of the door and into her parent's house. If only she was a good gambler, she could bet a million euros she was in deep… trouble.

As quietly as she could, Hermione shut her front door. She saw when she turned around, however, that her actions were futile. A whole crowd of people could be found in her living room, a pair of which she did not consider welcome.

Not noticing her two best friends, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the heart of the blonde man, not caring that the son was pointing his own right back at her. Lupin, who happened to be the last member in the group, interceded the bout, and turned to face Hermione.

"It's alright. Calm down. Put that away," Lupin asked.

She did as she was told and stood there dumbstruck. She still kept her eyes on the Malfoy father and son. "Why are they here?" She asked.

"The real question is, Granger, why were you not here? I believe seven is too early for people to be about socializing with the neighbors." Draco, to her displeasure, answered her question with one of his own.

She turned away, pouting, with a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

Remus explains, "We are here to escort you and Jimmy to the Burrow. The Malfoys are here under their first Order mission. Did you not remember?"

Ron ends his silence and adds, "Hell, if you had not shown up any sooner we would have sent out a search party!"

Hermione utters Ron and Harry's aliases as she glides over to them and grabs them in a group hug. "It is so good to see you guys."

Harry speaks. "Even your parents were worried. You took off without telling them. They left this note saying they went to look for you."

Suddenly the door opened and slammed. Her parents came in with her boyfriend in tow. "Well, _darling_," her mother begins, "this young gentleman has informed me that you were here. He told us that you had spent the night over at his house."

Harry and Ron's ears perked up at Mrs. Granger's works, assuming the worst. Remus did not give away his opinion, but Lucius' eyebrow rose and Draco's smirk only widened. To put their fears (and hopes) to rest, Hermione explained, believing in some respects what she said was the truth, "He's a cop, mom. We didn't do anything."

When both her parent's brought a hand to their chins in a thinking pose, Light added to her story, "I do not believe we have met before, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I am Light Yagami. I have recently moved here from Shibuya Prefecture in the Kanto Region of Japan. It is an honor to meet you," he pauses and looks further into the room. "I am sorry to intrude on you when you have guests. Joan was a little distracted the other day and failed to alert me."

The parents looked at each other and back to Light. "Are you really a cop?"

Light takes the moment to show them his badge. "My father was working on the Kira case when the head investigator, "L," decided he wanted to target me. After going through a series of trials to prove my innocence, they offered me a part of the case," he grins and adds, "luckily, I have not been killed off yet." Harry and Ron relax their guard a bit with their newfound respect of her boyfriend. He seemed alright… for a guy who was dating their best friend without their knowledge of it.

"I guess I will be leaving now. I need to start working within the hour," he walks over to Hermione and plants a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sayonara, Joan-chan." He gave her one last grin as she regained some composure before leaving.

"What was that about, Her—" Hermione cuts Ron off before he can finish.

"It was just a kiss, _Red_, so do not go giving out our real names because of it." She takes a deep breath and turns to Remus. "Look, I cannot leave at the moment. There is something important that I need to do."

"We can wait on you," Remus reasons.

"It might take a while."

"We have time. Besides, I do not believe either Jimmy or Red want to leave after that episode."

Hermione sighs and relents. "Okay. How about I make you guys something to eat? Then I need to get to work…" She busies herself in the kitchen for fifteen minutes and then sets places for six, including herself.

"So," Hermione starts, "how did _they_ become good guys."

Ron answers, "Simple. The ferrets agreed to do undercover jobs for the Order so long as the older one got out of Azkaban."

Harry adds, "--no one at Azkaban is allowed to know of his missing presence. Which is why the little ferret is under our protection and his mum is hidden at her sister Andromeda's safe house."

"Gee, Potter, you and your King never get tired of relaying that story, do you?"

"Well, someone has to do it, and what better way is there to hurt your pride than that?"

With a scowl, he grabs the first plate of eggs and toast with a barely audible 'thank-you' and starts jamming his toast.

"So what was it that you needed to do, Her—"

"Joan."

"What."

"Even though it may not look like anyone is around, please call me Joan."

Harry ruffles his hair and lets out an aggravated sigh, "Remus, would you do the honors as to silence the house from the outside world?"

With a swish and flick, he recited an incantation that left deaf ears to all beyond the walls. At that moment, Light stealthily left the peculiar event. What was it about this Hermione girl that made her so different? Why were there people dressed up in such bizarre clothing?

"Thanks a lot, Remus. Now we can back to talking without caution on our every word."

Hermione explains, "I know I have not contacted either of you since three weeks ago. I have been terrible busy preparing for this day and on top of that your visit must have slipped my mind."

Draco asks, "What do you mean by this day? What could be so important in your boring life?"

"Well, neither you nor Ron would know much of what is going on in the Muggle World. It is only understandable."

His eyes narrow a hair. "Are you implying something about inferiority, Granger?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who would believe she to be more equal than one of her friends? I am saying that you are misinformed. I would have to include Harry in this group as well. There were not many clues for him to pick up from the Dursleys."

Harry chuckles. "Yea, the Dursleys have banned everything Kira from our household. I only found out when I asked them after receiving your letter. His name is as unmentionable as the Wizarding World!"

This statement attracted the attention of the adults.

"Do not tell me that there is another psychotic wizard plaguing your pathetic Muggle World," Lucius sneers.

"No. He is a muggle," she corrects herself after Draco, for the first time in his life, spews tea from his mouth, "at least I think he is. I watched his movements for more than a month at the beginning of the summer. Every time he kills, it is of an unnatural heart attack. Not once has the Ministry mentioned him or covered up one of his victim's deaths with a false story of a gas leakage."

"Are you serious?! Are you telling me that this nutter has been killing people by using some sort of heart-stopping spell?!" Ron exclaims.

She shakes her head. "I do not know if it is a spell or not—"

"—IT HAS TO BE!" Ron interrupts.

Remus takes his turn to speak. "Hermione, what do you know of this 'Kira' character? What clues has the law enforcement or the media given?"

"Oh, Remus, how can I start? The man thinks he is God! He takes the law into his own hands by killing the criminals by the dozens and anyone who stands in his way!" She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. "The media only announces his 'judgments.' His murders have been mostly in Japan but an increasing amount of them have been from England. That is why I was contacted. A former classmate of mine needs me to assist in a plan to locate his whereabouts."

"Classmate?" Ron asks.

"Before I went to Hogwarts, my exceptional intelligence had been spotted and I was put into a private school for the extremely gifted in Essex. (A/N: I dunno where it really is, but it is in England.) I schooled with all the greatest minds. From this school, a single student is chosen to lead a life as the prestigious detective "L.'"

Remus, intrigued, inquires, "Where is this "L" now?"

Hermione pauses. "He is dead. Kira killed him."

"D-dead? You mean to say that Kira is more brilliant than the smartest guy at that academy?"

"L gave us a great head start. He determined the conditions of Kira's 'spell.' He must know the name and face of the person he kills. He gets the two from the media."

"Bloody hell."

"Yes, but there is a tie for who will become the successor. This guy that I am helping, "Near" he is called, is one of the two." She looks around at the plates on the table. "If everyone is done I would like to clear the table. After that I will have an hour to finish preparing for my task."

Both Harry and Ron say, "We'll help, 'Mione."

Hermione did not let Ron touch anything, but allowed Harry to turn on the television and set it to the correct channel. The other three sat on one of the couches. She was done preparing at 9:50; twenty minutes until the fake broadcasting. Hermione directed Harry and Ron to grab a chair from the kitchen. "I do not want anyone to bother me. I need it to be absolutely quiet; no questions asked or I will throw you out. Is that clear?"

Though everyone gave her their silent agreement, Hermione quickly changed her mind. "Actually, Remus, do you think it would be possible to silence everyone? I cannot afford to mess this up." He did as was asked.

The show would begin in three minutes. Hermione checked to make sure all the override switches for her local news channels were ready. Placed her finger over the on switch of her microphone and waited.

_The scene was set up to look like a parliamentary conference. The reason was to show that it was clear Kira had moved on to England. The woman speaker's was in a terrible rage, calling out Kira because no other members were foolish enough for the job._

"…_Kira, why do you believe you can continue to hide yourself like this?" _Hermione's decoy questioned. _"You have killed so many good people in order to do what? Your perfect world is still non-existent. It is wrong to take our work into your hands. Stop what you are doing and turn yourself in to the police. We will take over handling the criminals, but you must repent for your own sins…!" She looked as if she was ready to murder the man she was calling out._

Hermione forgot to breathe as she counted the minutes that the woman had been on the tele. It had been five minutes and nothing had happened. She had sat up and sighed with relief of Kira not being in her present county when all of a sudden there was a chaotic scene erupting over the scene. The broadcaster had taken some time struggling to get a better picture of the scene. Finally, when he was able to regain his composure, Hermione was able to see that the woman was convulsing on the ground.

Hermione had already flipped the override switches when woman's eyes glazed. In the background, the HERA logo came onto the news headline. The newsflash on the bottom would write off what she was to say, but she was told to memorize her speech by heart in case.

"_You fell for my plans again, Kira. Shame on you. "Though it was said that this was a national broadcast, it only took place locally…Don't worry, the (woman) was secretly sentenced to death at this time this morning." Remember who said that? As for me, I am filled with pride to know that I am another step closer to finding you. I will make sure that the world forgets you ever existed. I will not defeat you with vengeance. I live by justice. No revenge to me would be sweeter. I will defeat you in a fair game and prove to you that L was and still is justice—!"_

Hermione paused and listened. She tested the mike, but her voice would not project from the conference on the television. She saw the headlines instantaneously switch to KIRA propaganda. And then his voice came.

"_Justice? What, are we going to try this game again? I won, L. You are dead. Tell your followers that you were wrong and the power to judge this world has been left to me. Oh, and one more thing: Tell that cop sent from Shibuya to stop following me. He might get himself AND his little girlfriend killed."_

The broadcast ended and Hermione hastily shut off all her equiptment. All she wanted to do was apparate next door, but she knew she had to contact Near. She dialed the private line with her fingers fumbling over buttons. The man on the line directed her to a lady who directed her call to Near.

"I was me. Joan; H.G."

"Yes, I had a feeling he was in your section. The information you gathered for us is indescribably valuable. I will call you if you are ever needed."

"Wait. Do you think it would be possible to alert me if there is a change in the numbers?"

"If anything happens that might endanger you, I will call. Don't worry."

She did not get the chance to alert him of the unusual broadcast. Near blindly assumed that it would be a total failure or success; he did not have time to pick up any details. This was the one flaw with using so many mediators.

That is what she believed. She forgot that she was seeing his actions in the grunt's point-of-view. Little did she know that Near had good reason to suspect her area. He, like L, did not fully trust Light Yagami.

She flung the phone onto the couch. Her hand then froze. A piercing scream had emerged from next door. At first her legs would not move, but the adrenaline got moving and she busted out of her door and barged into her boyfriend's house. There she saw the most horrific sight of her life. Her knees buckled and she crawled over to him. She checked every pulse point she could find. It was no use trying to stop the tears overflowing from her eyes. She let out a heart wrenching scream as she was pulled away from her boyfriend by Harry and Ron. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open was her boyfriend, Light, who had ceased all movement not long before…

I REALLY hope I am getting better at scenes like these. I love making stuff like this. Now if you will excuse me, it is Oct. 30, 8pm. I need to spend the rest of my waking hours doing homework, only to have the momentary break that sleep provides until I wake and start the process all over again. I hope you do not mind if you don't hear from me for a while.

Please, Please, Please, Read and Review! Onegaishimasu!


End file.
